violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Federico
Federico is a famous Italian YouMix star and a former exchange student at the Studio. He is generally a nice and helpful person, but he can sometimes be slightly arrogant and stubborn. He cares a lot about his fans, and he would do anything to make them happy. Federico is portrayed by Ruggero Pasquarelli. Personality Overall, Federico is a very friendly and pleasant person. When he first came to Buenos Aires, he seemed to be a little mean, since he threatened to tell Herman the truth about Violetta attending the Studio. But when he hears Violetta sing, he realises how talented she is and he promises not to say anything to Herman. From then on, he is shown to be very hard-working, easy-going and loyal. He soon makes friends with almost everyone in the Studio, with the exception of Ludmila, and Gregorio, who dislikes him a lot. When he returns to Buenos Aires in the second season, he is now a very famous singer, thanks to YouMix and the Talents 21 show. He has become a little conceited because of this, but he's a very thoughtful and kind guy. Character History Season 1 Part 2 When Federico first appeared on the series, he seemed to be a little mean, because he wanted to tell Herman the truth about Violetta and the Studio. But after Ramallo, Olga, Angie and Leon talked to him, he became a lot more friendly, especially to Violetta. He had a crush on Violetta when he first met her, but she didn't feel the same for him, so they agreed to be just friends. He was one of the eight contestants in Talents 21, and despite Gregorio doing his best to thwart him, he came first. Right after the show ended, he had to go back to Italy to talk to his mother, and then hopefully record a CD and go on tour with Youmix. Season 2 Part 2 When Federico finally returns to the Studio, he has become a famous star, and has recorded CDs and performed all over the globe. Because of this, his head has gotten a little bigger and he has become a little arrogant, but he's still a very nice person. Another change is that he no longer dislikes Ludmila, and he even flirts with her, causing her to develop a huge crush on him, but she is determined not to let him find out. Relationships Friends Francesca Caviglia Friends Francesca and Federico are very good friends. At the beginning, Francesca seemed to have a little crush on Federico, but they are just friends. They have a lot in common, for example, they are both Italian and love to sing in Italian together, like when they sang "Vieni e Canta" with Luca. Romances Violetta Castillo Friends/Crush Violetta and Federico are close friends and Federico lives in Violetta's house when he's in Buenos Aires. At first, Violetta disliked Federico, because he threatened to tell Herman about her attending the Studio, but he realizes how talented Violetta is, he promises not to say anything and they become friends. Soon after that, Federico tries to kiss Violetta, but she refuses and only sees him as a friend. Violetta and Federico remain close friends after that, even when they were competing against each other in Talents 21. At the end of the first season, Federico goes back to Italy, but in the second season, he returns to Argentina. Violetta is happy that he's back, because she missed him a lot and vice versa. Trivia *He is the third Italian that appears on the series. *He can play the guitar and the piano. *He encourages Violetta to tell the truth to her father. *Gregorio dislikes him, because Pablo chose him to be the exchange student, and Gregorio didn't want to have anything related to Pablo while he was the director of Studio 21. *When Violetta first met him, she thought he was a bad person, but later on, they become close friends. *He had a crush on Violetta when he first came to the Studio. *The name Federico means 'peaceful ruler'. Meaning of Federico *He was chosen as one of the eight contestants for the reality show "Talents 21". *Nothing much is known about his family, except that he grew up alone with his mother in Italy and they fought a lot (Revealed in A Risk, a Song). * He will become a main character in season 3. *Since he became a YouMix star, he has become a little arrogant. *It is possible he has a crush on Ludmila because he flirted with her several times. *He offered to give Ludmila dancing lessons. *He no longer has a crush on Violetta. *He may be good at astrology as he explained what a supernova is to Ludmila. *He has sung the song "Ti Credo" several times. Gallery References Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters